<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day Out by RAConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389315">First Day Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner'>RAConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Prison, Smoking, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar’s first day out of prison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar "Spooky" Diaz &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave a request <br/>Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand outside the prison gates, squinting from the bright sun and leaning against Oscar’s car. Today was finally the day you have been looking forward too for so long. Cesar and you had talked about this exact day  all the time when Oscar had first gotten locked up. However as the years passed Cesar didn’t want to come see his brother any more or talk to him on the phone as much. So you weren’t really surprised that he decided to back out last minute and stay behind with his friends. You got a little upset with him, but calmed down when he said he would be at the party you had planned for tonight. You had actually planned this whole day out for Oscar as you guys drive back down to Freeridge. After picking him up you guys were going to eat the greasiest food you can find, then you were going to let him stop to get a proper hair cut and shave, and lastly now that Cesar wasn’t here you were going to drive over to a rest stop just outside of town to get in the proper attention you both deserve, since you two most likely wouldn’t be alone again until after the party. </p><p> You’re pulled from your thoughts when you hear the loud squeaking of the gates opening up, Oscar walking out in the familiar outfit that he was arrested in. You feel your heart clench, the tears already making a appearance as you run towards him. </p><p> “Finally.” You hear him sigh as you crash into him, Oscar wrapping his arms tightly around you and burying his face into your neck as he breaths in your familiar scent. </p><p> “Hi.” You say, your voice quivering,”You’re really here?” </p><p> “I’m here nena. I’m here.” He says pulling back to cup your face in his hands,”I’m here.” He repeats, as if at any moment this could all be a dream and he would wake up in his tiny cell again,”Kiss me.” He softly demands, pressing your lips to his with so much passion and fire. You stand on your tiptoes and tug him  closer to you as you return the kiss. It seems as if time has slowed down, the small act of affection in reality only lasting a minute at the latest,”Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He says and pulls you toward his car,”My other baby.” Oscar whistles as he walks around the car,”Let me see the keys mami.”</p><p> You giggle and pull out the keys from your pocket before tossing them to him, Oscar catching them with ease,”You better get use to  how clingy I’m going to be for the next few days.” You warn him after you slide into the car, presses up next to him. </p><p> “Please be clingy.” Oscar grins and places his arm behind you, putting the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the lot.</p><p> “What do you want to eat papi? I know you’ve been thinking about it.” You ask a few minutes into the drive.</p><p> “Damn you do know me better than I thought.” He chuckles as he drives down the long dirt road and off of the prison property completely,”I want a big bowl of birria and a quesadilla con queso y pastor along with a michelada. I’ve had this fucking meal in my head for the past few days now.” He admits, his stomach rumbling on cue.</p><p> You laugh and nod in agreement,”Okay, I’m sure we can find that.” You tell him, which turned out to be right. Twenty minutes later you guys sat inside a packed, run down restaurant, already having ordered as little old Mexican lady’s run around, trying to get everything in check.</p><p> “The more run down the better the food.” Oscar says as he grabs a chip, drawing it in the green salsa before he eats it in one bite,”So are you going to tell me why Cesar isn’t with us? Or are we just avoiding that?” Oscar asks curiously, not upset per say, well at least not with you. </p><p> “He’ll be at the party tonight papi. I think he was just nervous plus he’s not the same little boy he was. He’s older and more wise. He likes to hang out with his friends and go out to do stupid teenager shit with them. I think he’s even seeing some girl. I may or may not have heard him in his room a few months ago.” You shudder at the memory,”So its not you, it’s literally him. We’re not even that close anymore.” You exaggerate just a bit, Cesar was changing but you guys still talked and hung out as if you two were the siblings. You weren’t going to tell that to Oscar though. The truth was Cesar had just grown pissed at the fact that Oscar got sent to prison. He didn’t understand how Oscar can even be involved with a gang. You tried to explain and reason with him but gave up after a while. This was something the two of them would have to resolve on their own. </p><p> Oscar takes in your words, sighing in agreement,”I just miss his ass, I was hoping he would be here.” He shrugs, playing it off as he puts another chip in his mouth. </p><p> “Hey, I’m here.” You smile and lightly kick his leg under the table,”Besides it’s a good thing he didn’t come.” You wink playfully, blowing a kiss his way. </p><p> “Don’t.” Oscar groans and clenches his jaw,”You can’t talk to me like that right now mami. It’s been too fucking long and my hand wasn’t worth a shit in the pen.” </p><p> You giggle and reach for a chip yourself,”I’m sorry. I’ll be on my best behavior.” You joke and eat the salty fried tortilla before taking a drink of your limonada. </p><p>  “We can save all that shit for later. Trust me.” Oscar informs with a shake of his head before taking a drink from his spicy flavored beer. </p><p> “Okay.” You say simply. You knew where he was coming from, you had went with out his touch as long as he has gone without yours. You can’t help but stare at him as he drinks and eats, you had missed this so much. You and Oscar were notorious for stuffing your guys faces everyday. You didn’t just miss that obviously, you missed every single thing. </p><p> You guys talk about the future, a small hand touch here and there, before the mass amount of food you two had ordered is being placed down on the table. </p><p> “Gracias.” Oscar tells the waiter, you offering a smile instead,”I don’t know where to start.” </p><p> “I do.” You sing as you reach for a taco de barbacoa. Taking half of it in one bite. </p><p> “Fat ass.” Oscar jokes as he leans over to wipe the side of your mouth. </p><p> “Yeah? Look who’s talking. I thought prison was suppose to make your swole not get a gut.” You joke, in all honestly he did get more fit, but you weren’t about to boost his ego. </p><p> “Chill mamas. I’m just playing with you.” Oscar chuckles, grabbing a quesadilla and dipping it in the soup before taking a bite. His eyes shutting as he savors something other than prison food for the first time,”Damn.” He mumbles in between bites. You smile as you see him enjoy his meal, something you take for granted out here in the free world.</p><p> “I’m glad you like it papi.” You tell him, grabbing something else to try. </p><p>~</p><p> After getting stuffed and paying for the food you decide to let Oscar drive a bit more closer to home before pulling over for a haircut.<br/>Now you didn’t want to exactly sit in a barbershop and watch Oscar get his hair lined up and shaved, if this was any other day you would have told him to go by himself. However, if there was one thing he talked about missing more than you and Cesar it would be a getting a proper haircut. So as Oscar sits in the chair, giddy like a little boy you can’t help but be excited that you are even able to be here with him. </p><p> After you pay for the haircut, Oscar not liking that but not really having a choice, you to get back in the car to head the rest of the way to Freeridge.</p><p> “Damn papi. You look good.” You say, leaning over to kiss his cheek, Oscar’s grin wide as he drives. Already feeling like a brand new man.</p><p>~</p><p> “Can we stop over at lookout point?” You ask,”I have a surprise.” </p><p> “I thought the surprise was at the house.” Oscar says knowingly. </p><p> “Oh my good! Who told you? Was it sad eyes? Don’t even answer that, I know it was his stupid ass.” You groan</p><p> “Yeah, it was him. He spilled that info like a week ago, but I figured you would be throwing one anyway.” Oscar laughs </p><p> “Fine, there is a party but it’s not until later. So just listen and drive because I don’t want to have to share your attention just yet.” You pout</p><p> “I’ll do whatever you want nena.” Oscar says as he takes the exit, driving a few miles down the road until he pulls to a stop just feet away from the cliff. The other parking spaces empty just like they usually are. </p><p> As soon as he takes his hands off the steering wheel your climbing over and straddling him, your lips finding his with ease. Oscar responds quickly and wraps his arms around you, deepening the kiss as he forces his tongue into your mouth. </p><p> You don’t know why but a few minutes in to the heated make out session you become overwhelmed with emotions,”I’m sorry.” You say and pull back from Oscar, covering your face as you begin to cry,”I don’t know why I’m crying.” You tell him a dry laugh escaping after embarrassingly. Oscar gently grabs your hands and pulls them away, looking at you with concerned eyes. </p><p> “Talk to me mami.” He tells you as you take a deep shaky breath.</p><p> “I’m just really happy.” You reply as you use your fingers to wipe under your eyes,”These last four years I felt like a piece of me was missing and now your back and I feel complete. It’s stupid I know, I didn’t mean to kill the mood and be such a cry baby.” </p><p> “Aye, it’s not stupid Y/N. I put you through four years of heartbreak. I know that baby. Every time you came to visit me I could seen the pain in your eyes even though you tried to hide it behind a smile. I can never repay you for all that you did while I was away. That’s why you’re my forever, mi corazón.(my heart)” Oscar says, each word more powerful than the last,”I know you’re to good for me. You can object all you want but we both know it’s true. You deserve someone who can put you in a mansion and spoil you like the reina(queen) that you are. Yet you put up with me and stayed by my side through my whole prison sentence along with taking care of my little brother. That’s why I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. So cry mami, get it all out right now because after today I don’t want to see tears come from your eyes that are caused by me.” </p><p> “I’m always going to stay by your side. No matter what because to me you’re always going to be good enough for me. Better than good enough. You’re my perfect half Oscar Diaz.” You say, blinking back the last few tears,”I’ll love you forever.”</p><p> “Yo también te quiero.”</p><p>~</p><p> The drive back to the house was quick and silent. Oscar holding your hand with his as you looked out the window enjoying the peacefulness. You couldn’t wait for more nights like this. Driving around with Oscar, the music blasting and the windows rolled down as you scream you heart out to the lyrics. </p><p> “Looks like they wasted no time in getting the party started.” Oscar says pulling into the driveway. The yard filled with people,loud music coming from both inside and outside.</p><p> “They never do.” You laugh and open up the car door to get out. Members of Los Santos instantly coming over to greet ‘Spooky’ in hugs and handshakes. You follow behind, letting the spotlight be on him for a while before you grab his arm,”Go hang out, I’ll bring you a drink.” You tell him, Oscar nodding and giving you a peck before getting dragged away. You try and spot Cesar but to no avail. You send him a quick text before heading into the crowded house to grab him a cold drink. </p><p> You smile at a few familiar faces in your search for Oscar, going over when you spot him sitting down outside on the couch that desperately needed to be thrown out,”Here you go.” You tell him as you squeeze your self down in between him and sad eyes,”Move it.” You joke with the tall skinny gang banger as you hand Oscar the cold can. </p><p> “Aye he’s my boyfriend too or did you forget?” He smirks, nudging your arm. </p><p> “Oh yeah? I’m sure your hyna would love to hear that.” You say amusingly, his blonde headed girlfriend a mere few feet away dancing with some other girls,”Surprised she stayed with you this long.” You tease, remembering her from a few weeks ago at the graduation party that was held. Sad eyes forcing you to tag along. </p><p> “Aye the hynas love me, she knows she’s going to have to share. Spooky included.” He says and pops his chest out as you scoff in disgust.</p><p> “Yeah fool? Well it looks like you may have some competition. Does the sharing rule apply to her too?” Oscar tells him and nods over to some guy that was trying to chat up his girl. Sad eyes gets up with a vengeance and heads over to deal with the problem, you and Oscar laughing at the scene.  </p><p> “Enjoying your party so far?” You ask and lean your head on his shoulder. </p><p> “I am.” He reply’s and takes a drink of his beer,”Thought you said Cesar would be here?” </p><p> “I texted him. He probably fell asleep at Ruby’s. He told me he was going to show up, I don’t think he would intentionally bail.” You tell him reassuringly, not believing your own words,”I’m sure he’ll show up.” </p><p> “He better.” Oscar huffs </p><p> “Well...in the meantime how about a dance?” You ask, trying to play off the situation as you jump to your feet and grab Oscar’s free hand. He takes it and stands up letting you lead him more into the yard as some reggae song begins to play. You spin around and press your backside to Oscar, moving to beat of the song as Oscar grabs your hips and grinds against you while taking the occasional sip of his drink. Near the end of it he hugs you from behind, the two of you still dancing against each other as you turn your head to kiss him feverishly.</p><p> “Spooky come smoke!” You hear someone yell, causing you to stop your actions with a sigh.</p><p> “Go.” You smile against his lips,”I know you want too.” </p><p> “You’ll have all my attention tonight mamacita.” Oscar says seriously before walking away. You let him actually have some time with his friends as you head back in and sit with some of the other girlfriends that you were closer with. All of them bringing up how they were so happy for you and what they would do in your situation. You could only take about twenty minutes of the constant chit chat before excusing yourself and heading into the bedroom that you’ve had to sleep alone in for many nights. You lay back on the bed and kick off your shoes, pulling your phone out when you feel it buzzing, Cesars face popping up on your screen. </p><p> “Where are you?” You ask </p><p> “I’m walking home now. I just wanted to chill with my friends a little longer Y/N. Now that Oscar’s home I probably won’t get to do that any more.” He replies </p><p> “What are you talking about? What does him being home have to do with your friends.” You ask with a raised eyebrow, confusion laced in your tone.</p><p> “I’m going to just end up getting jumped into the gang, it’s inevitable and you know it. I don’t want to drag my friends into that lifestyle.”</p><p> “Is that why you’ve been acting strange? You think Oscar’s going to make you join Los Santos? Are you kidding me Cesar? He wouldn’t do that. If he even tried I would personally kill him. How did you even come up with that idea?” You ask him, obviously you loved your boyfriend but the gang life was not something you would want for Cesar.</p><p> “It’s life Y/N. It’s my destiny.” Unknown to you in just 6 weeks Cesar would in fact be getting jumped in. </p><p> “It’s not destiny, ugh look just hurry and get home. You don’t need to think about your brother like that , me and you will have a talk later. He wants to see you Cesar, he’s been stuck in a cell for four years so don’t come here and say any smart remarks about Los Santos or whatever you have in your head.” You warn him,”It’s suppose to be a happy day, so be happy.” </p><p> “Fine Y/N. I’ll be cool.” You hear him sigh in defeat.</p><p> “Good. Hurry up, you know it’s not safe to be walking the streets at night by yourself.” You tell him before hanging the phone up and flopping back down on the bed. </p><p>  “That’s why he’s been so distant the past few years?” You hear a voice come from the door way. </p><p> “I guess...I knew it had to do something with you and the gang but not to that extent.” You say admittedly, turning around on the bed to face your boyfriend,”It makes sense for him to think like that Oscar you can’t really be upset.” </p><p> “Still, he didn’t have to pull away from me. We could have talked about that shit. If he really doesn’t want to be a part of Los Santos of course I’d back him up. He just wouldn’t be able to run to me or my homies if he ever gets into trouble. And trouble is always stirring up.”</p><p> “Well then he can run to me.” You shrug,”And then I’ll run to you and you love me to much to not help.” You smile and stand up,”Let’s go enjoy the rest of your party. He should be here any minute anyway.” You say not wanting to talk about any of this right now.</p><p> “Aight, fine.” He gives in and takes your hand to head back out to the front yard, letting you slide your shoes on first. He takes his seat once more, this time pulling you into his lap. He lights up a cigarette and makes conversation with the Santo next to him as you zone in and out of the conversation not really interested in what the Prophets had going on. </p><p> “Mano!” You hear Cesar call out as he walks up the drive. You smile and slide your self onto the arm rest so Oscar can get up to properly greet his little brother. </p><p> “Look at you fool! Finally hit puberty and shit.” Oscar says and pulls him into a hug, talking into his ear as they hold each other for a few moments. Probably saying that they would sit down and talk tomorrow about everything. They slowly release each other, the both of them joining you on the couch. </p><p> “Thanks for not bailing...you’re gonna be on clean up duty for getting here so late.” You tell Cesar quietly, who reluctantly agrees, before turning your attention back to Oscar for the remainder of the party, smiling as Cesar plays nice and actually talks to Oscar about what he’s been up. </p><p>~</p><p>“Have fun!” You call out to the younger brother who held a trash bag in his hand, picking up all the garbage that had formed, at least sad eyes offered his help so Cesar wasn’t completely alone,”Because we sure are.” You say softly to Oscar as you practically <br/>drag him into the bedroom and slam the door. </p><p> “Side note, not on birth control anymore so make sure you pull out.” You tell him as the two of you quickly undress, not wanting to waste anytime. </p><p> “That’s okay with me.” He answers, grabbing you as soon as every article of clothes was gone and on the floor,”Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of this moment for so long.” He groans, grabbing a handful of your ass, tossing you on the bed after. </p><p> “Me too.” You say as you meet his gaze, sitting up on your elbows and waiting for his next move. </p><p> Oscar grabs your ankle and pulls you to the edge of the bed causing you to yelp in surprise. He kisses up your leg, getting to your thigh and beginning to leave a love bite,”Ah fuck.” You say and grab onto his head, the skin getting sensitive when he does it for a little to long.</p><p> “Sorry mamas.” Oscar chuckles and looks back at the large bruise in delight, moving to you other thigh to repeat the process. </p><p> You bite down on your lower lip and grip the bed sheets,”Fuck Oscar!” You squeak,”Enough papi.” You say as you take deep breaths, your thighs in pleasurable pain. </p><p> “I can’t help it, I just want to mark you up and let everybody know that I’m back.” He admits as he bends your right leg up,”Let me make it up to you.” You nod eagerly in agreement and look down at him as he inches closer to your throbbing core.</p><p> As soon as you feel his tongue on you, your head gets thrown back and your eyes squeeze shut. Small moans coming from you,”Yes papi.” You manage to get out, when he focuses on your clit, he hums against you and stays in position. </p><p> It only takes a few more minutes before you’re a crying mess underneath him, your first orgasm that hasn’t been caused by your fingers, intense and overwhelming. Oscar makes his way up your body, letting you taste yourself when he gets back up to your lips. </p><p> “All nighter?” Mumbles against your mouth </p><p> “All nighter.” You agree, the both of you taking turns and bringing each other’s body’s to multiple highs.</p><p>~</p><p> “Suns nearly up.” Oscar mentions a few hours later as he lays in bed next to you, the sheets low on his hip and a joint in his hand. </p><p> “Good. We can lay in bed all day, yeah?” You yawn, cuddled up to his side. </p><p> “Definitely.” He says, blowing out smoke simultaneously </p><p> “I’m kind of scared to go to sleep.” You tell him as you let your eyes close tiredly.</p><p> “Why’s that mami?” </p><p> “Just feel like I’m going to wake up and yesterday will be all a dream.” You laugh softly at the thought, getting drowsier as the seconds tick by. </p><p> “I feel the same.” He tells you with a yawn of his own, reaching over to place the joint in the ashtray,”But it won’t be. I’m home, right where I belong.” He says and turns on his side to spoon you. </p><p> “Hmh, home.” You smile lazily, dozing off completely in his arms. Oscar places a kiss to your head before burying his face in your hair. He knew that no matter what life threw at him he was never letting himself go back to prison. He couldn’t leave you or Cesar again, before being pulled into the best sleep he’s had in a while he made that promise to himself. A promise in which he intended to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>